Burnout
by McAbbyAddict
Summary: Just what is causing the elevators to malfunction?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This occurred to me after watching one of those episodes where they just seem to flick the elevator on and off constantly. It got me wondering... surely they'd have issues with the elevators?**

**This story goes out to my dear friend Trina109... I hope it makes you smile. F.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters etc. are property of Belisarius Productions. I'm not making any money off my use of them, etc etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One of the things he hated most about his job was the paperwork, Vance decided. The sheer quantity of it was almost overwhelming, and it seemed to increase every day. He surveyed the fresh piles that had been placed on his desk by his secretary and sighed. The urgent things had been dealt with, at least. There was a stack of folders that had been flagged by his secretary as important. Reaching out, he took the first file off the pile and opened it.<p>

It was a report from the company responsible for repairing the building's elevators. He glanced over it quickly, intending to merely sign it and get it off his desk. But then something caught his eye, and he settled back to read the report in full.

_To whom it may concern_

_As requested by the NCIS maintenance department, we have conducted an investigation into the possible cause of the persistent brake and motor failure issues being experienced with the building's elevators._

_The investigation was sparked as it has been necessary to replace both brakes and motors on both of the building's main elevators three times in the previous 6 months (see attached invoices). _

_The three main causes of such failures are improper maintenance, mechanical defect and operator error. _

_Both elevators had been recently serviced by the NCIS maintenance department; all maintenance has been done at the required intervals, and checks by this company revealed no maintenance faults. _

_As both the brake units and the elevator motors have been replaced multiple times, a mechanical defect is unlikely but not impossible. Inspection by our technician revealed no apparent defects at this time._

_Therefore, the most likely cause of the persistent failure issues is operator error. It is possible to duplicate the failure of both components by continuously activating and deactivating the emergency stop switch._

_We have installed new heavy duty motors and braking units to both of the elevators in question, and suggest familiarising all employees with the procedures for correct elevator operation._

Vance snorted to himself as he came to the end of the report. Still holding the folder in his hand, he reached out and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Get me Agent Gibbs..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but this occurred to me and I couldn't resist. Enjoy. F.**

_3 months later…_

Vance pressed the elevator call button and waited. It was the first time in weeks that he hadn't had to work through the lunch hour, and he was reluctant to return to his office. It was a beautiful day outside. Sometimes he genuinely missed fieldwork. At least then he wasn't stuck inside four walls all day.

The elevator arrived with a muted 'ding' and the doors opened on an empty car. He boarded it, grateful of the solitude. It gave him a few more moments before he had to put on his Director face.

The elevator seemed to be running more slowly than usual, he noted. Perhaps it was just his perception. He dismissed the thought.

The first real sign of trouble was a slight flicker of the lights, quick enough to be mistaken as a product of his imagination. Then they flickered again, more obviously than before.

The elevator shuddered and ground to a halt. Cursing under his breath, Vance reached out and flicked the emergency stop switch on and back off, hoping that it would trigger the elevator back into motion. When it didn't, he cursed again, audibly this time. He pounded on the door in frustration, then opened the emergency panel and picked up the phone concealed behind it. Tersely he told the maintenance person that answered what had happened.

Then he pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial option.

"AGENT GIBBS!"


End file.
